100 Drabbles About Sirius Black
by QueenElizabeth3andCourtJester
Summary: It's basically what the title says. 100 stories about Sirius. Through Childhood, Hogwarts, Adulthood, Azkaban, Escaping and Death, Sirius will always be just as awesome. Yup. It's true. GO PADFOOT!
1. Chapter 1: You're filth

**A/N: Sorry peeps, but I love Sirius. And James. And Remus. And Lily for that matter. Sirius is just so much fun to write about though. These will be short chapters about things that could have happened in the life of Sirius Black. It will skip around constantly, so make sure to read the chapter titles. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own any of this. Although I will be going to Hogwarts and will become best friends with the Marauders. ;)**

* * *

"Now listen Sirius, Muggles and Mudbloods are the highest form of filth." Walburga Black told her son.

Sirius Black was only six years old. His mother was giving Sirius a lesson on how to treat "filth" as they passed through a Muggle street.

"Yes Mother." he responded. If his mother said so, how could she be wrong?

They stepped into Diagon Alley and spotted the Potters and their son.

Their son had messy black hair, hazel eyes, glasses and was the same age as Sirius.

Sirius looked at the boy wondering if he was any kind of filth.

The boy flashed Sirius a grin which he easily returned.

"No Sirius. They are Blood-Traitors. They are just as bad as Mudbloods. We are forced to talk to them though to keep up our image." Walburga sneered.

They walked over to the Potters and Sirius saw the Potter boy looking at him. Sirius looked away. The boy was filth and he shouldn't be in his presence.

"I'm James Potter." the boy said.

Sirius turned to look at him. He had a glint of mischief in his eyes. Sirius couldn't help grinning at the boy.

"I'm Sirius Black." Sirius told him.

James frowned slightly.

"Oh." was all he said.

Sirius looked up at his mother to see her practically sneering in the two older Potter's faces. He didn't understand why, they seemed very nice. '_Oh yeah,_' he remembered. '_They're filth_.'

"You're filth!" Sirius exclaimed, worried he was beginning to sound like a Mudblood lover.

James seemed to become sad at this statement.

"Come on Sirius. We must be going." Walburga said grabbing Sirius' hand and pulling him away. Sirius shot one last look at the sad boy before walking away with his nose in the air like his mother.

'_There was nothing wrong with the way his mother treated those people. They were just filth._' Sirius though. '_Right_?'

* * *

**A/N: Drabble #1 done! I know you might think this is bad, but there was no way Sirius could have always thought his family's views were wrong. When your a little kid you listen to everything your parents tell you. That's just what kids do and Sirius is no exception. He obviously realized it when he got older. In this he was only six. Six year olds don't understand as much and will just listen to their parents. When he got older he realized his family's views were sick and twisted, but how is a six year old supposed to understand?**


	2. Chapter 2: You're Better

**A/N: I find a certain joy in writing about the Marauders. Yeah it's cause I have no life. Don't blame me though! Blame my dad. *sigh* Whatever. I'll let you read the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: WHERE IS SIRIUS? I wouldn't know because he ISN'T MINE! MUST YOU KEEP REMINDING ME?!**

* * *

"Mummy, I want to do what Sirius is doing!" A six year old Regulus complained, pulling on his mother's robes.

A seven year old Sirius grinned down at his younger brother from forty feet in the air on his broomstick.

"Well sorry Reggie, but you can't." Sirius boasted, landing next to his brother.

"But I _want_ to!" Regulus insisted.

"It doesn't matter, you still can't." Sirius responded, patting Regulus on the cheek.

"Reg! Siri! We're having dinner!" Narcissa Black, their twelve year cousin called.

"Coming Cissy!" Sirius yelled. "Oh and don't call me Siri!" he added as a second thought.

Sitting at the table was Andromeda, his thirteen year old cousin, Bellatrix, his sixteen year old cousin, his Uncle Cygnotis Black III, his Aunt Druella Blavk and his parents. The three kids sat down at the table. Andromeda gave Sirius a hopeful look until the adults began to speak.

"I saw a Mudblood the other say begging for money." Cygnotis told them.

"Why would a Mudblood expect us to give them money?" Sirius asked sounding disgusted. Truthfully he felt bad for the poor Mudblood.

"They think they're better than us. That they're equal to us." Orion, Sirius' father answered.

"Aren't they? If we lost track of who had pureblood and who didn't, wouldn't we all be the same?" Andromeda inquired.

Everyone at the table turned to her horrified at the thought except Sirius. He actually pondered the thought.

"It's true though! If anything, we are the disgusting ones! We marry our cousins for goodness sake! It's not right!" Andromeda ranted.

Cygonotis stood up trying to control his temper.

"Leave. We will talk when we get home."

"Kreacher get her robes." Walburga ordered.

"No no. Sirius will get it." Andromeda assured her shooting Sirius a meaningful look.

Sirius nodded his head.

They both rose from their seats.

After entering the living room, Andromeda grabbed Sirius' arm.

"Listen Sirius," she whispered urgently. "You're the only one left. You don't have to believe what they do."

Sirius shakes his head.

"B-but they're right. Aren't they?" Sirius stuttered.

"No Sirius, they're not." She responded. "There is nothing wrong with Muggles and _Muggleborns. _Don't listen to them Sirius. It'll be their fault if you live a disgusting life where you have no true friends and are forced to marry your cousin. You are _better_ than them Sirius. Deep down you know they're wrong, you just don't want to believe it. If you go to Slytherin like I did, you will have no true friends. No one you can talk to. They will judge you and never stick up for you. That's what Slytherins are Sirius. If you take what I believe into consideration, they will hate you, but in the long run it will be worth it. You will be able to have great friends, people you can rely on, be able to marry anyone you want and just have a better life. I changed what I thought after it was too late. You aren't like them Sirius. You have a chance. Don't give it up.

Sirius stared at her a moment.

"Besides, who really cares if we're blasted off the family tree?" Andromeda joked.

Sirius cracked a smile at her and went to grab her coat.

"S'okay Siri, I've got it." Andromeda cutted in, mussing up his hair.

Sirius frowned slightly as his cousin headed out the door.

He headed back to dinner and are in a daze.

After dinner, he headed up to his room and sat on his bed. '_What if Dromeda really is right?_' he asked himself. '_What if she is and you don't believe her? What if life as a Slytherin is as bad as she said? What if Muggleborns really are equal to Purebloods?_'

A few minutes later, Sirius realized something.

He thought Muggleborn.

It was something he had never done in his life.

Maybe…maybe he really wasn't meant to believe in the family morals.

Did that mean he was like the boy in Diagon Alley last year.

The answer to that question was easy.

_Not yet_.

* * *

**A/N: So that one was much longer than the last. It seems Sirius is having second thoughts on his beliefs. When you think about it, the idea couldn't have spontanteously sprung on Sirius. It wasn't just going to hit him like HEY THESE PEOPLE ARE WRONG! He would've had to have been contemplating it before hand. I thought that our dear Andromeda would've been the best person to tell him he was better than everyone else and that he had a chance. **


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation

**A/N: Sadly, this is probably the last chapter for tonight. Yeah I know, horrible, but I go to bed at 11:30pm and it's 10:55pm now so beddy bye is coming. I have like 5 stories going now, but I'll make sure to update soon. Maybe even tomorrow. Writing about Sirius is fun. **

**Disclaimer: Still *sob* don't *sob* own *sob* it! *sob***

* * *

It had been five months to Andromeda's speech and Sirius was still on the "dark side".

Sirius was walking through Diagon Alley with Regulus and his mother. He was actually hoping to see the Blood-traitor boy and his parents. Even though they hadn't talked much, he genuinely liked the boy. Sirius assumed they would be going to Hogwarts together. Although he wanted to, he could never become friends with filth. It would displease his mother.

While they walked through the streets, Sirius saw a Muggleborn on the side of the street begging people for money.

The Muggleborn turned to Walburga and Sirius shook his head at the man and mimed his throat being slit.

The Muggleborn either missed this, or chose to ignore it as he walked to Sirius' mother and begged her for money.

Walburga screamed, "HOW DARE YOU YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A PUREBLOOD LET ALONE A BLACK?! WHAT KIND OF A WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR LIVING IN?!"

Sirius cringed and then, he realized something.

Dromeda had been right all along. This poor poor man is being shunned because the kind of parents he had? It was disgusting and just…wrong.

Walburga stomped away from the man with Regulus following.

Sirius pulled out a couple of galleons from his pocket and gave them to the man.

He distinctly remembered Andromeda saying, "'_You aren't like them Sirius. You have a chance. Don't give it up._'"

She was right. He wasn't like them at all. No one else in his family besides a select few would give money to a "Mudblood".

He would make sure he wasn't in Slytherin. Everyone in his family had been there. He wouldn't though. _He _would be the first Gryffindor.

He followed along after his mother and brother, scowling at his mother's back.

"Why are we here anyway?" Sirius snapped. Neither his mother nor his brother seemed to notice his surly attitude.

"We have to get you and Regulus new robes for the Potter's Christmas Ball. We _do_ have an image." She replied.

Sirius noticed she said the same thing last time. These Potters must have been very good people. It made Sirius want to get to know them more.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. Much shorter. It gets the point across though. Sirius needed to see how bad his family was before he realized that they were complete loons. Also, I wouldn't mind if you dropped me a review. Or drop kicked me one. I don't mind. Reviews are always nice though. **

** V**


	4. Chapter 4: Not A Slytherin

**A/N: I'm back. Yes yes yes I know. I am the most awesome and utterly amazing author on the planet. From now on, I am going to put inspirational quotes that have to do with the things that happened in the drabble. Or maybe they won't I'll just flip to a random page in BC and pick it. Too late for that, I pulled up a website, but if you want BC quotes I'll be happy to oblige. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. I have to say I'm surprised you didn't get that after the first I don't know FIFTY TIMES!**

* * *

An eleven year old Sirius Black was walking his trunk towards Platform Nine 3/4.

"Sirius," his mother spat. "You better get into Slytherin."

Sirius stopped walking and whipped around to look at her.

"What if I don't want to be?" he challenged.

"You can't fight fate Sirius." she stated, smirking slightly.

Dread swept through Sirius.

She was right.

He was a Black. He was meant to be in Slytherin and that was all there was to it.

"You're right." Sirius murmured.

"See. Now was that hard? You just need to except your fate." Walburga sneered in a sickly sweet voice.

Except it.

"'_You aren't like them Sirius. You have a chance. Don't give it up._'" he recalled Andromeda telling him.

Was he really that different from his family?

"'_If you go to Slytherin like I did, you will have no true friends. No one you can talk to. They will judge you and never stick up for you. That's what Slytherins are Sirius._'"

That's what a Slytherin is. Untrustworthy. Unsupportive. Unreliable. Sirius liked to think he was better than that.

"'_If you take what I believe into consideration, they will hate you, but in the long run it will be worth it. You will be able to have great friends, people you can rely on, be able to marry anyone you want and just have a better life. I changed what I thought after it was too late. You aren't like them Sirius. You have a chance. Don't give it up._'"

They will hate you, but it'll be worth it. In the end, you will be happier.

Don't give it up.

Don't give it up.

"'_HOW DARE YOU YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD?! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH A PUREBLOOD LET ALONE A BLACK?! WHAT KIND OF A WORLD DO YOU THINK YOUR LIVING IN?!'_"

"'_Muggles and Mudbloods are the highest form of filth.'_"

"'_You're filth!_'"

"'_You're filth!_'"

"'_You're filth!_'"

Words that came out of his own mouth.

"'_You're_ better _than them Sirius._'"

"GOD DAMMIT!" Sirius finally yelled aloud.

His mother turned to look at him.

"What was that?"

"I am not a Slytherin! I will never be one! I am not an untrustworthy unreliable piece of trash! I'm better than that! I will _not_ be in Slytherin and you can't make me!" Sirius screamed.

"If you're not in Slytherin, we'll disown you faster than you can say sorry." Walburga snarled.

Sirius felt fear well up inside of him, but pushed it down.

"I don't care! I'll be happy to be out of this damn family!" Sirius responded.

Walburga gave him one last glance before she said, "Just get on the train."

Still consumed with fear, Sirius passed through the barrier. There was only one thing he could do now. Hope.

* * *

_"Hope. Tis the only thing stronger than fear."_

-President Snow to Seneca Crane-Hunger Games Movie

* * *

**A/N: Wow. Sirius has a confusing mind. He was having quotes from his past come back to him. I personally love the line "'_You're filth!_'". It's just so funny. MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS IF I DON'T GET BACK TO YOU!**


	5. Chapter 5: GRYFFINDOR!

**A/N: This is it. Probably all I've got for you people before Christmas. I hope you like it though. Sirius is being Sorted! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**Disclaimer: This all goes to Jo. **

* * *

Sirius walked into the Great Hall following the other first years. He saw his friend Remus Lupin staring skeptically at the Sorting Hat after it finished its song.

"Where do you think you'll be Sorted?" Sirius whispered.

"Ravenclaw." Remus replied solemnly. Sirius had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't because of the House.

"Nah. I think you're brave enough to be a Gryffindor. We'll all be in Gryffindor together!" Sirius exclaimed, slinging his arms around Remus and James.

The redheaded girl- Lucy was it?- turned and shushed Sirius. He childishly stuck his tongue out at her.

"Black, Sirius!" Professor McGonagall called.

Remus and James each shot him a thumbs up as he walked to the stool.

His heart was pounding so hard, he was afraid it would jump out of his chest.

He saw Cissy who was smirking cruelly at him with her boyfriend Lucius Malfoy.

Right berfore the Hat hit his head, he spotted Andromeda giving him a confident smile and nodding ever so slightly.

Sirius grinned back as the Hat fell on his head.

A Black.

Sirius jumped after hearing the voice.

_You are so unlike your family, although I still believe Slytherin would be the best place for you. _

_'_Pleasedon'tput me there!' Sirius thought desperately. He could not be placed in Slytherin.

"Are you sure you don't want to be in Slytherin? You would do very well there."

'_Extremely._' Sirius answered immediately.

"Alright than. Better be GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius could have danced he was so happy.

He saw Cissy's jaw drop and Lucius choke.

Andromeda clapped openly for him, sending him a huge smile as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

Sirius had never been happier. Well, he had, but not for a long long time.

* * *

_Don't waste your life in doubts and fears: spend yourself on the work before you, well assured that the right performance of this hour's duties will be the best preparation for the hours or ages that follow it._

**-Ralph Waldo Emerson **

* * *

**A/N: Short, but straight to the point. SIRIUS IS IN GRYFFINDOR! Yay for him! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! See you soon! Remember to Review, they're always appreciated! **

** l**

** l**

** l**

** V**


	6. Chapter 6: October 31 1981

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated, but it was Christmas and then I wasn't feeling good. In fact, I'm still not feeling the best, but here I am. ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: As sad as it may be, I do not own this. I wish I did though.**

* * *

**_October 31 1981_**

Sirius knew there was something wrong. Very wrong. He stared at the cottage in Godric Hollow. The one that belonged to his best friend.

He cautiously pushed aside the already blown open door.

"Prongs!" he called, expecting to hear the voice of his best friend yelling at him for barging in and most likely waking Harry.

There was no response.

Sirius was never been more scared in his whole life.

Looking back on it, his frights had been petty. He feared being in Slytherin, he feared his parents, he feared love; nothing compared to how he felt now.

"James!" he shouted, more desperate this time.

There was still no response.

He approached the stairs when he saw James.

His dead body.

His eyes wide open.

Staring up at the ceiling blankly.

For one of the only times in his life, tears started streaming down Sirius' face.

He got down on his knees and began to shake James.

"JAMES! JAMES YOU CAN'T BE DEAD! I- I should be dead. You were the one with wife and a child and I have nothing. We need you! Remus and I. What about Lily- oh dammit what _about_ Lily?"

Still crying, Sirius ran up the stairs. He came to where the door of the nursery would have been. On the floor was a dead Lily, but in the crib was Harry. A _live_ one.

Suddenly, Hagrid appeared. He picked up Harry.

"Let- let me take him. I'm his godfather."

"Sorry Sirius, I have orders from Dumbledore." Hagrid said sadly.

"Take my motorcycle. I won't be needing it anymore." Sirius insisted.

Hagrid nodded gruffly and took off on the motorcycle.

"I am going to _kill_ that bastard!" Sirius yelled, his fists clenched and apparating on the spot.

He was going to avenge them if it was the last thing he ever did.

Little did he know he never would.

* * *

**A/N: That was heartbreaking. The Marauders and Lily are my favorite characters- not Peter, I hate him- so this was painful. I'm sorry if I got anything in Hagrid and Sirius' conversation wrong, I didn't have access to the books. As for the last line, he never got to kill Peter did he?**

From,

The girl who squeals when she sees any of the Marauders on the screen.

It's really embarrassing.㈸3

AKA Queen Elizabeth III.

**（´-`）.｡oO（**


	7. Chapter 7: Red Head and Raven Haired

**A/N: Heyo people! You can thank Some Nights by Fun. for this chapter. For the inspiration and because I'm listening to it right now and I can't stop listening to it so…**

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own anything. Well Harry Potter wise. I own a dollhouse!**

* * *

Sirius, James and Remus were running through the halls destroying everything in their path.

Now don't get me wrong, Remus was the best out of all of them, but that did not mean he didn't like to have fun. Especially at his young age.

Sirius ran in between the red head— Lucy?— and a greasy haired boy. All of the books fell out of the red heads hands. James ran right behind Sirius before halting his rampage and turning around. Sirius stopped too and looked at James.

James bent down and picked up the red head's books. Sirius felt his jaw dropped and looked over at Remus. His jaw dropped too as James started blushing. The red head was blushing too. The greasy haired boy was staring at James with a look of malice.

James leaned forward and pecked the red head on the lips before tearing off down the hallway faster than before. Remus took off after James. Sirius looked at the red head. She was blushing darker than her hair and was trying to hold back a smile. The greasy haired boy was furious. No scratch furious he raving mad. He shot a glare at Sirius and stalked up to him while the red head told him to leave Sirius alone.

"Tell your _friend _to leave Lily alone. She in _mine_." the boy whispered.

"Severus, leave him alone." Lily ordered.

Severus— oh he's the Snape kid in Slytherin— stalked off down the hallway.

"Ignore Sev, he's a bit overprotective. I like your friend, he was sweet."

Sirius turned and ran down the hall as fast as he could. He found Remus and James, James with his face glazed over.

'_He is so whipped_.' Sirius thought to himself. He didn't know how to feel about it.

* * *

**A/N: I was actually listening to Bad Day by Daniel Powter. I lied. Review or I'll do it again if you don't. REVIEW. **


End file.
